User talk:TyA
I do not know where you got rollback status for the site, but as you have not earned the right to use it on the site I ask that you do not on the site. Erin (talk) 17:06, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Stop using rollback on the site. You screwed up with it before and you do not know what you are doing. Stop immediately. Erin (talk) 05:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :My apologies. I noticed vandalism and undid it. However, I don't quite understand what you mean by not knowing what I'm doing as you undid my edits then undid the edit that I undid. ~ty 05:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::That was done to get your attention. Rollback without follow up hides the vandalism from site admins and emboldens vandals. Leaving the rollback to admins means proper blocks can be administered following site practice. Erin (talk) 17:39, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Deletions Just stop doing things on this site. You deleted a page and said "cleanup" when it was not cleanup. It was advertising spam. You took no action against the user and did not inform admin. Again, you take incorrect actions for policies on this site. You take actions without telling admins and you don't follow through on them. Just stop. Erin (talk) 05:52, November 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Deletions + + "You deleted a page and said "cleanup" when it was not cleanup." + *It was cleanup. It was cleanup of the spam advertising. In fact, you took an hour and 45 minutes to realize I had deleted it, but the page had been sitting for over a day. Shouldn't you pay more attention or do you really just hope for us to do something helpful so you can complain to us about it? Also, you could've checked the page history of the page you restored, without actually restoring it. + + "You took no action against the user and did not inform admin." + * False. I had globally blocked the IP. On the user's masthead, it said "BLOCKED". In that case, there was no need to inform local admins as I was cleaning up their contributions on all wikis and the user was already blocked. ~ty 21:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Spam has a category in reasons for actions and should be used for spam. Cleanup is universally regarding as removing bad elements from a page, not deleting it. :I stated that by your actions, you hid the action someone took on the site. You then accused "you took an hour and 45 minutes to realize I had deleted it". First, you have no idea how long it took me to realize it. Second, you hid it from admins by deleting it. Third, if I was on the site for an hour and 45 minutes first, then I was doing other work on the site. Your accusation is rude, incorrect, and inappropriate. You can not hide it and then accuse someone of not finding it fast enough. :For restoration, you are wrong. I had to restore the page to precisely see what the person had done as viewing deleted pages does not show the addresses or all code. :No, True. You did not inform the admin at all. Of course I checked the user's page to look for a block first, and there was none. :When you take administrative action, you do not follow through following site practice, you do not block users, your actions hide what happened from site admin, and you don't tell admin what you are doing. Your attitude is not appropriate and violates the standards of this wiki. As a member of the VSTF you are required to respect and follow the standards of the various wikis. :Since you continue to act contrary to what I asked, and since you choose to be rude and accusatory, you are being officially asked to cease all administrative activities on the site. If you were a normal user, you would be receiving a ban for you behavior. :The VSTF has been asked many times to stop interfering in the site as they have made more mistakes and caused far more problems than they have fixed. The problems caused by a lack of understanding, a lack of respect, and generally bad attitudes are not wanted. :Erin (talk) 07:31, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Time stamps don't lie. Report me to , and have staff intervene. ~ty 14:51, November 3, 2012 (UTC)